Suzanne Steele
Suzanne Steele is a recurring character on Beverly Hills, 90210. She is portrayed by Kerrie Keane. Character Suzanne had a relationship with Jack McKay, Dylan McKay's father in season four she first appeared with her daughter Erica Steele. Series arc Dylan wanted to give her financial aid but Jim Walsh had suspicions that Suzanne might be scamming Dylan to get his money. When Dylan asked her for her social insurance number she got upset. Suzanne left for a while to deal with something back home and left Erica with Dylan. Erica had over heard Dylan and Suzanne's conversation and stole her mother's card. Dylan gave it to Jim to find out that Suzanne had $25,000 in her Iowa bank account. Dylan and Erica waited for Suzanne's return, Dylan confronts her and she states that it was an inheritance from Jack. Dylan gets a job for Suzanne at the Peach Pit with Nat just before he has a heart attack. Suzanne then starts dating Kevin Weaver, who is a chemist. Dylan helps Erica get over her jealousy about her mother's new boyfriend. Kevin continues to charm his way in their lives, which makes Kelly feel left out. Kevin takes Erica and Dylan to his lab to show them his work which is underfunded. Dylan asks Kevin to be his beneficiary to start up his own chemical clean-up company. Kevin and Suzanne announce their engagement. Kelly continues to resent Suzanne which makes things with Dylan and Kelly bad, Kelly tells Dylan that her 'Women's Intuition' is telling her that something isn't right with Suzanne and Kevin. Kelly openly tells Dylan she doesn't trust Suzanne. Erica tells Dylan that she overheard Suzanne and Kevin discussing that they're moving to South America. Dylan confronts Suzanne and Kevin about their move and they reassures Dylan that are not moving to South America but they want to put the company in Arizona instead. Suzanne and Kevin get married in a semi-formal ceremony where Kevin convinces Dylan to cut out any outside investments which makes Jim become angry at Dylan and Dylan fires him. Kevin and Dylan then go to the bank and Dylan gives Kevin full power-of-attorney over his bank account. He has no idea that Suzanne and Kevin has plans for his money that does not involve a company. Suzanne, Kevin, and Erica leave Beverly Hills after Dylan signs over his bank account to Kevin, Suzanne and Kevin tell Erica that they're going to Brazil. Erica tells her mom that she needs to go to the bathroom so Suzanne takes her. Erica gets Suzanne to leave her in privacy where Erica writes a note to Dylan that she leaves on the bathroom stall door. Suzanne and Kevin's swindling and skipping town actually makes Dylan go back to alcoholism. Dylan finds out that his entire bank account has been wiped out by Suzanne and Kevin. The next Suzanne and Kevin Weaver they are Kitty and Karl Cavendish in Punta Brava, Mexico. Jones and Valerie befriend Suzanne and Kevin in order to find out where they are keeping Dylan's stolen money. When Suzanne and Kevin were arrested Erica was sent to live with Iris McKay, Dylan's mother, in Hawaii. Episodes :Somewhere In The World It's Christmas :Crunch Time :Thicker Than Water :Heartbreaker :The Labors of Love :Divas :Acting Out :Truth and Consequences :Vital Signs :Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 1 :Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 2 :The Dreams of Dylan McKay :Hazardous To Your Health Category:Recurring characters Category:Family